In loco parentis
by Fairly Nuts
Summary: Rogue n'espérait pas avoir cette conversation avec le jeune Malefoy. DRARRY, SLASH. Traduction de Helena Dax.


**Titre original **: In loco parentis

**Auteur** : Helena Dax

**Traductrice** : Fairly Nuts

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire à Helena Dax.

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette histoire est pour Ela-san qui a été une championne avec ce même pairing. C'est un peu AU car ils sont en septième année, Rogue est vivant et tout le reste.

* * *

In loco parentis

Severus Rogue, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était en train de corriger les devoirs sur les vampires des troisièmes année quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, dit-il, un peu dérangé par cette interruption. »

C'était Drago Malefoy. Maintenant en septième année, le garçon s'en était bien tiré de la guerre, lui et Narcissa étaient restés neutres, aidant quelque peu l'Ordre, et la seule chose qu'il y eût à déplorer était un père à Azkaban pour les dix prochaines années.

Aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois avant de terminer ses études et de commencer à diriger l'empire Malefoy. Severus était convaincu qu'il y arriverait : Drago avait été un peu abattu après le procès de son père, mais ça faisait maintenant des mois qu'il avait récupéré son esprit combatif.

Malgré tout, Severus eut la sensation que Drago était un peu nerveux en ce moment même.

« Bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir monsieur Malefoy. Que me vaut cette interruption? »

Drago détourna le regard.

« Si vous êtes trop occupé, je peux revenir à un autre moment?

-Alors vous m'auriez dérangé deux fois au lieu d'une. Parlez. »

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Vous voyez professeur… Je ne sais pas comment le dire… Bon… J'ai quelques doutes sur… sur certains sujets. Des sujets qu'il ne serait pas convenable d'aborder avec ma mère, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez. Et mon père… eh bien, lui il n'est pas disponible en ce moment et vous vous êtes le Directeur de Serpentard et un bon ami de la famille, et ici vous êtes _in loco parentis_ c'est pour quoi je me demandais… Eh bien, si je pouvais en parler avec vous. »

Par les couilles de Merlin, ce gamin voulait parler de sexe avec lui ! La première réaction de Severus fut de rapidement expulser Drago de son bureau, mais la mention à Lucius le fit s'arrêter avant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Et il avait raison, ici à Poudlard, les élèves de Serpentard étaient sous sa responsabilité. Il était _in loco parentis_, comme le disait Drago : à la place des parents.

« Je préfèrerais faire comme les elfes de maison et me repasser les oreilles, mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Très bien, monsieur Malefoy, posez vos questions. J'ose espérer que vous soyez, au moins, au courant des bases. »

Drago s'empourpra un peu.

« Oui, professeur, évidemment. Vous voyez, je voulais vous poser des questions sur… eh bien, sur quelques sorts.

-Pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

-Par exemple, je ne suis pas certain de savoir quel serait le sort contraceptif le plus sûr.

-J'ai entendu dire que le Coitus Tranquilus est le plus efficace dans ce genre de cas, répondit-il en se demandant si cela signifiait que ce n'était qu'une question de chance si le nombre de Malefoy n'avait pas augmenté ces dernières années.

-Comment le fait-on ? »

Rogue se pinça les lèvres et sortit sa baguette.

« Vous devez réaliser ce mouvement en pointant directement le…ahem… vagin de votre compagne. »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il eût dit _vagin_. C'était probablement la première fois dans toute sa vie ?

« Comme ça ? Dit Drago en répétant ses gestes.

-Oui, oui, parfait. Dit-il en espérant que cela fût suffisant. »

Mais il n'allait pas avoir cette chance.

« Et les sorts pour le sexe anal ? Severus fut sur le point de lâcher sa baguette, mais Drago ne sembla pas le remarquer parce qu'il continua comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas si on utilise un seul sort pour la préparation, la lubrification et le nettoyage ou s'il s'agit de sorts distincts. J'ai regardé à la Bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Severus essaya de s'imaginer Madame Pince permettre ce genre de choses dans sa bibliothèque et son cerveau l'avertit qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller si loin. D'un autre côté, le sexe anal ? Cela ne le surprenait pas tellement, tout le monde savait que les classes dominantes avaient toujours été un peu débauchées, mais il ne savait pas que le jeune Malefoy avait ces penchants.

-Il s'agit de trois sorts distincts, dit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air froid et impersonnel et non pas aussi terriblement mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était. Pour la préparation… J'imagine que vous vous référez à la décontraction du…humm… sphincter… vous pouvez utiliser une petite variation du Distendo. »

Il avait dit sphincter. Vagin et sphincter. Oh Merlin, quelle journée.

« Et pour la lubrification ?

-Un Lúbricus devrait suffire. »

Drago se mordit un moment les lèvres et le regarda avec une légère hésitation.

« Vous ne sauriez pas comment les faire par hasard ? »

Rogue soupira en son for intérieur.

« Comme ça, dit-il en lui montrant. »

Drago l'observa attentivement et, comme précédemment, répéta le geste. Severus le fit répéter encore une fois et lui donna de nouveau son approbation.

« Sert-il aussi pour lubrifier une fille, si c'est nécessaire ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Et pour le nettoyage ?

-Je crois que l'eau et le savon sont irremplaçables dans ces cas là. »

Drago s'empourpra de nouveau.

« Eh bien, monsieur… je parlais aussi du nettoyage… interne. Personne ne veut des surprises désagréables dans ces moments là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Oh, le pire de tout c'est qu'il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Severus, qui ne se considérait pas foncièrement asexué, ne s'était jamais laisser à penser à ce… risque évident du sexe anal.

« Je crains que… que je ne puisse vous aider pour cela, monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago soupira.

« Ce n'est rien… Je suppose que quelqu'un d'autre pourra me le dire.

-Autre chose ? »

Dis non, saleté de morveux décoloré de Satan.

-Eh bien…-Sois maudit-. Je me demandais si vous ne connaitriez pas un sort pour stimuler le couple. Vous savez… quelque chose pour jouer un peu.

_Jouer un peu ?_

« Pourquoi connaitrais-je ce genre de choses, monsieur Malefoy ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur. Vous semblez toujours tout savoir. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Oh, je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous ayez une vie sexuelle à votre âge, monsieur, je vous l'assure.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Severus, offensé. Il avait seulement quarante ans ! S'il n'avait pas de vie sexuelle c'était parce qu'il n'en voulait pas, non pas parce qu'il était trop _vieux_. Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que nous devrions mettre fin à cette conversation.

Drago le regarda avec consternation.

« Mais professeur, je ne vous ai encore rien demandé sur les sextoys… »

Severus se mit debout.

« Hors de mon bureau, dit-il sur le ton le plus mortel qu'il put exprimer. Tout de suite. »

Drago sursauta.

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Le jeune effronté sortit précipitamment de là. Rogue était encore trop perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la façon étrange qu'il avait de maintenir la porte ouverte avant de sortir.

* * *

« Tu es content ? Dit Drago en entrant dans une salle vide. »

Derrière lui Harry enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il avait le visage déformé tellement il se retenait de rire et les joues mouillées de larmes. Il se laissa tomber par terre en riant aux éclats.

« Sa tête… _Vagin_… Oh, ça c'était _impayable_… »

Drago essaya de rester sérieux, si, si. Il avait seulement fait subir ça au pauvre Rogue parce qu'il avait perdu un pari contre Harry. Il était le directeur de Serpentard, il le respectait ! Mais Harry riait et riait, et Drago était certain qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était une scène qu'il aimait presqu'autant que celle de Harry vibrant et gémissant sous ses caresses, la sueur perlant sur son front et les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres commencèrent à se courber en un léger sourire et avant de s'en rendre compte il l'avait rejoint dans son fou rire.

Bordel, lui non plus n'avait autant ri depuis bien avant la guerre.

Peu à peu, les éclats se tarirent. Tous deux avaient fini assis par terre et Harry se positionna de façon à mettre sa tête sur les genoux de Drago. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et lui donna une pichenette.

« À cause de toi Rogue va me haïr.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es trop entêté. Dit Harry en lui prenant la main et en lui embrassant la paume avant de la lâcher. Drago se sentit mou comme une chique (excepté pour une partie de son corps qui, merci Merlin, ne ressemblait absolument pas à une chique) et recommença à lui caresser les cheveux. Je t'avais dit que _tous_ les humains descendaient des singes, pas que les moldus, ni uniquement les moldus et les Gryffondor. »

Des singes… Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Mais même Rogue le lui avait confirmé, alors ça devait être vrai.

« Ça va, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Mon pauvre…dit-il le regardant avec moquerie et affection. Hey, ce que je sens contre ma nuque est vraiment ce que je crois que c'est ? »

Drago se perdit un moment dans ses yeux verts et se pencha pour l'embrasser impatiemment, voracement. Quand il appuya avec sa langue, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le recevoir et Drago sentit des papillons partout dans son corps. Oh, les baisers de Harry… Ils faisaient disparaître le monde. Quand il se sépara de lui, ces yeux verts étaient assombris par le désir et les pupilles dilatées.

« C'est la preuve que nous devons vérifier tout les bienfaits du Distendum pour la décontraction du… humm… sphincter, dit-il en imitant la voix de Rogue.

Harry repartit dans un fou rire, mais il fit en sorte de l'embrasser pendant qu'il riait. Et Drago pensa que, après tout, perdre le pari, passer pour un ignorant devant Rogue et en plus emmerder son professeur en valait la peine. Ça en valait absolument la peine.

Fin.


End file.
